Random One-shots
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Used to be called 100 Mushroom Kingdom One-shots. Just some short random Mario one-shots I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**So, you're probably wondering why 100 Mushroom Kingdom One-shots has a new name now. I guess I owe you all an explanation.**

**I've decide to cancel it.**

**Lately I've been stressing myself out trying to come up with ideas for new one-shots, and I just can't take it anymore. It's just becoming too hard to continue updating 100 Mushroom Kingdom One-shots, and I'm sorry to everyone who wanted to see me finish. I'm not ready for such a challenge, and I wasn't even when I started. But I'm not sorry that I did start; it was fun for me.**

**All of the one-shots I wrote (Save for a couple I wasn't proud of) have been proof-read (Some were even slightly edited to make them better!) and they will all uploaded to this story in one sitting.**

* * *

It was a quiet summer evening at Castle Bleck, and Mr. L was feeling restless and wanted to get of the castle for a little while. But he didn't want to go out alone; running around somewhere and burning energy would be more fun with a friend. So he searched Castle Bleck and soon found that friend.

"Hey, Dim?"

The jester looked up to find Mr. L standing over him.

He sighed. "What is it, L? Can you see I'm trying to read?"

Mr. L shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you want to mess around outside for a while."

Dimentio looked out the nearby window. "Getting rather dark, isn't it?"

"There's enough light to see by."

"Fine. What will we do?"

"Awesome! I found an old soccer ball the other day. There should some air left in it; we can kick it around."

After Mr. L got the soccer ball, the two friends walked until they came across an abandoned field with overgrown grass and weeds up to their waists.

"It doesn't seem like a good idea to mess around here..." Dimentio mused. "Are you sure it will be safe with all this tall grass?"

"Of course it's safe here. Just watch out for rabbit holes."

"As long as you're sure…"

Dimentio was still a little unsure about running around and playing with a soccer ball in such tall grass, but nonetheless enjoyed a one-on-one game with Mr. L.

After some time of kicking the ball around and trying not to trip, they both grew tired and sat down to rest.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Dimentio said looking up at the light fading in the sky.

"Yeah," Mr. L took off his hat to feel the cool breeze run through his brown hair. "I'm glad we did this; it's really nice out here!"

After a little while Mr. L stood up and practiced bouncing the soccer ball on his knee.

He bounced it extra high then kicked it as came down.

"Heads up, Dim!"

Before the boy could react the ball hit his back. He turned around.

Mr. L!" he said mock shock. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you did that _on purpose_!"

"Give me a break. I didn't _try _to hit you with the ball."

"I'm sure you didn't."

Dimentio stood up and started chasing Mr. L. When he caught him he playfully acted like he was going to kill him.

"I'll show you what happens when you kick balls at me!" he said laughing.

Also laughing, Mr. L pushed the younger boy away and ran.

"You can run but you can't hide~" Dimentio called out in a sing-song voice.

"Come and get me, jester!" Mr. L said, still laughing.

Dimentio chuckled. "Don't think I won't."

A few moments later he heard Mr. L cry out in surprise.

"L? What happened?"

"My leg got caught on some weeds and I fell." Mr. L explained with a groan. He tried to stand up then fell and cried out again, this time in pain."

"L? Are you alright?" Dimentio asked sounding worried.

"No. I-I think I hurt my ankle when I fell. I can't get up, Dim!"

"Where are you? I'll help you up."

"Over here!"

Dimentio sighed. "Not helpful." He floated high into the air.

"Hey, I see you!" Mr. L called out to him.

"I still don't see you, though. Can't you wave or something?"

"I _am _waving! Can't you see my hand?"

Dimentio cursed under his breath. He couldn't see any movement in the grass at all.

"It's getting too dark," he finally said. "And the grass is too tall!"

Suddenly he had an idea. He created a ball of yellow energy and shot it into the sky above. It exploded filling the field with light for a few moments.

In those few moments, Dimentio managed to locate his friend.

"Ah, there you are!" He floated down to him.

"Geez, what _was _that?" Mr. L asked. "I thought I would go blind!"

"You shouldn't have been looking right at it," the boy said holding his hand.

Mr. L took it and Dimentio teleported both of them home.

* * *

"It's not broken," Count Bleck said, looking at Mr. L swollen ankle. "But you definitely twisted it a little."

It was a few minutes after Dimentio had gotten both himself and Mr. L back home. Count Bleck had been waiting for them, wondering where they had gone. After hearing Mr. L had gotten hurt, he helped Dimentio get the Green Thunder to his room.

"It should be fine in a few days," the count was saying. "Just be careful not to walk too much. I'll go make an ice pack for it."

"Thanks, count," Mr. L said with a sigh.

The count left and Mr. L leaned back in his bed and sighed. The next few days were going to be pretty boring for him; seeing as he wouldn't be able to move around much.

Dimentio, who had been quietly floating near the doorway the whole time, sat down on the side of the bed and sighed. "I feel like this is my fault. I shouldn't chased you like that through those weeds..."

Mr. L smiled. "Hey, it's my fault, too. I'm the one who wanted to hang out there even though I should have known one of us was bound to get hurt. Don't be too hard on yourself, Dim."

Dimentio smiled back at him. "Okay then. Tomorrow I'll find ways to keep you from getting too bored. Sound good?"

Before Mr. L had time to say anything Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported; most likely to his room.

Mr. L smiled again and carefully got ready for bed.

With his friend by his side, maybe the next couple of days wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**The idea for this one-shot came from my brother.**

* * *

It was a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Princess Peach and Toadsworth were cruising around the Mario Kart track Peach's Garden, as the princess felt the need to brush up on her racing skills for the upcoming race.

"Princess! Slow down!" Toadsworth cried.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Toadsworth, this is a time trial race. We're _supposed _to go fast!"

"Well could you race slower?"

Peach had to resist the sudden desire to do a facepalm.

"Now I know why I've never let you race with me before," she muttered.

"What was that, Princess?"

"I said, we can't go slower if we want to get a good time. Now please stop trying to do backseat driving."

"I can't help it. You're a princess, and it's my job to make sure you're safe."

"I thought that was Mario's job."

"No, he just rescues you when you get kidnapped." Toadsworth corrected.

Sighing, the blonde princess sped up. She had slowed down to talk to Toadsworth, and she hoped to make up for lost time.

"Princess! _Do _slow down!" the elderly Toad cried once again. "And watch out for the Chain Chomps!"

Peach groaned. "Toadsworth, please..."

"Quite sorry, Princess."

This continued for the rest of the princess's time trial race.

* * *

"It couldn't have been _that _bad," Princess Daisy said in a comforting voice.

It was an hour after Peach's time trail race. She and her friend Daisy were in Toad Town Park, talking about the race.

"But it _was_! He kept telling me to slow down and that distracted me…"

"He told you to slow down, while you were _racing_?" Daisy burst out laughing.

Peach glared at her. "You're not helping!"

"Aww, I'm sorry, Peach. Go now, what were you saying before?"

"It was my worst time trial EVER! Guess how it took me to get through my garden all three times. Guess."

"Let's see…you know the place so well at best you can get through in about three minutes. So…three and a half minutes?"

"_Six _and a half minutes."

Daisy was shocked. "Oh my Grambi!"

"I know," Peach sighed. "It was just awful."

"Dang, he's so freakin' paranoid!" Daisy chuckled. "I'm surprised he let you come here without him."

"I had to give him some paranoia pills. For a few hours he won't be quite so paranoid."

"Paranoia pills? The drug store here sells those?" the flower princess asked.

"Yes. You may not believe this, but they started carrying them _because _of Toadsworth."

Daisy started laughing again.

"It's _not _funny! I find it embarrassing."

"Peach," Daisy said looking serious. "Toadsworth has a _major _problem. He's _waaaay _too overprotective of you, girl!"

Peach shook her head. "I know, I know... I just wish I could get him to calm down a little."

"That's it!" Daisy jumped up.

"What's it?"

"We have to find a way to make him stop being so paranoid! Hmm, how to do it…"

The two princesses sat together and thought.

From time to time a Toad would walk past them and say hello. Peach would smile politely and say hello, but all the while she was thinking of ways to help Toadsworth be less paranoid.

After a while Daisy left, leaving Peach to think by herself.

With a sigh, she leaned back and was startled to see Dimentio floating above her.

He was upside-down so his head was by hers.

"Good afternoon, Princess," he said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily.

"I saw you sitting here looking rather deep in thought, like an author trying to write a book. So I thought I'd come see what's on your mind."

"My problems are none of your business. Besides, you wouldn't be interest."

"Oh, you're quite wrong." Dimentio turned himself right side-up and dropped to the bench below in a sitting position. He turned to Peach. "I don't have any clue as to what your 'problems' are, but I'm already very interested."

Peach stared at him and he smiled.

_I guess it couldn't hurt to tell him about Toadsworth…even though he _is _a villain._

So Peach explained to him about Toadsworth and his paranoia problem.

"Hmm, sounds like he cares about you a lot," Dimentio finally said.

"I know; I just wish he wouldn't worry about me so much.. He's starting to drive me crazy!"

The jester chuckled. "Dear princess, why don't you just talk to him?"

Peach's eyes lit up. "Goodness, that's a wonderful idea! Now, why didn't I think of that…?"

After thanking Dimentio for his advice, Peach went home.

* * *

Peach found her young friend Dawn Starlight helping some Toads make dinner.

She was chopping up vegetables, and of course Toadsworth was making sure she didn't cut off any fingers.

"Now, be careful, Dawn," he warned her.

Laying down the knife, Dawn turned him and smiled. "You already told me to be careful four times, Toadsworth."

"Did I now?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry, Dawn. But you don't want to lose any of your fingers, now do you?"

"I guess not," Dawn said with a chuckle. She continued to chop vegetables.

_She has incredible patients_, Peach thought admiringly. Out loud she said, "Toadsworth, could I talk with you for a minute? Alone."

"Of course, Princess."

They stepped into the hallway.

"Toadsworth," Peach started. "I just wanted to ask you stop being so paranoid."

_Well, I didn't mean to make it sound so blunt._

"I am sorry, Princess. I can't help worrying about your safety. You _are _a princess, after all."

"Yes, I realize you're concerned about my safety, but it annoys me a little when you're overprotective."

"Very well, if it bothers you that much, I'll tone down a bit."

"Thank you," Peach smiled at him and went back into the kitchen to help Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn. Need some help?"

"Sure, you can cut up the carrots, if you want to."

"Alright."

"Thanks, Peach."

The moment Peach started to cut the carrots, Toadsworth came back into the kitchen.

When he saw what Peach was doing, he cried, "PRINCESS! Be careful!"

Peach groaned loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for Hawkholly, who also gave me the idea for this one-shot.**

* * *

"Oh, Bowser~" Dawn called out.

She was wandering around Bowser's castle looking for the Koopa king himself.

The "slightly" obsessive fangirl had some business with him to attend to.

_Oh crud_, Bowser thought to himself, hearing the girl call his name. W_hat does _she _want?_

It had been quite a few months since her little interview story had been forced to end, so Bowser thought he had seen the last of her.

Dawn smiled as she noticed Bowser trying to hide from her in the hallway. "Ah, there you are!"

Oh great, she saw him. "What do _you _want, you obsessive freak?!"

Greatly upset by this comment, the girl's smile turned into a sad frown.

"Talk about harsh," she said angrily. "I might be obsessive, but I'm not a freak!"

Bowser sighed. Even he had to admit that hadn't been a good word to use. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry."

Dawn calmed down instantly. "It's okay; I'll forgive you."

"So, what _are _you doing here?"

"We have some business to take care of." She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Bowser asked, looking confused.

Dawn cleared her throat and read:

_Bowser: Your dare is to go on a date with an ugly chic. If you don't you have to do a dance of praise around Mario for twenty-four hours._

"You remember our friend Hawkholly, don't you, Bowser?" Dawn asked with a smile. "It's been a few months since she dared you to do this, and you still haven't! But we're going to fix that tonight!"

"Just…what did you have in mind?"

"Ya see, I know this girl named Pauline. She's rather ugly. Just take her out for dinner and that will technically be a date."

Bowser sighed again. He didn't even know who this Pauline was!

But, if he didn't do this, Dawn would probably keep bugging him. It might be better to just get it over with.

"Fine! I'll take this 'ugly chic' out to dinner, but that's all!"

"Yay!" Dawn cheered. She cleared her throat. "'Cause honestly, I didn't really want you to do a dance of praise for Mario for twenty-four hours. That would get boring after a while. Well, I guess I'll leave you to get ready for your date."

Dawn winked at Bowser then turned to leave.

"Wait! Where do I pick up Pauline?"

"Hmm? Oh. Just come by Peach's castle. I'll tell the guards it's okay to let you in."

Dawn left, leaving Bowser standing alone in the hall way.

"…"

Well, it might be a little fun. What if Pauline turned out to really nice, even if she was ugly. Sure, no one could take Peach's place in Bowser's heart, but still…

Wait a second.

"KAMEK! How did that crazy fangirl get in here?!"

* * *

Pauline paced around the living room in Peach's castle with a look of anger on her face.

"I don't believe this. I just _don't _believe this!" she said furiously. "I scarcely know you, Dawn, and you think you have the right to set me up for a blind date!"

Dawn only smiled. "What's wrong, Pauline? Afraid you won't like who's taking you to dinner? You don't have to worry; Bowser's not _that _bad."

The brunette woman snorted. "Ha ha. Don't think for a minute Peach hasn't told me about that beast!"

Dawn folded her arms and frowned. "Now, Polly, that's sooo uncalled for!"

Pauline glared at her. "Don't call me Polly! …where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"To hang out with my boyfriend," the fangirl said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah right! I'll bet You don't have a boyfriend! You're too unattractive to find someone who will be your boyfriend."

Dawn froze in her tracks, turned around.

"I'll admit, I was joking," she said in a low voice. "But I will _not _stand for you to me unattractive!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Pauline taunted.

"This." Dawn slapped the older woman across the face. "Heavens, that felt good!" she laughed.

It took only a few seconds for a fight to break out.

A random Toad just stood there eating popcorn, watching the two girls fight.

Sure, he _could _have stopped the brawl, but where was the fun in that? It wasn't everyday you got to watch Dawn beat the crap out of someone, and he rather enjoyed seeing her not being quiet and shy like usual.

Mario walked into the room, then stopped.

"Uh…"

The fight instantly broke up.

"Uh...hey, Mario," Pauline said.

"What…what's going on in here?" Mario asked.

The random Toad, seeing the fight was over, walked away.

Dawn pointed at Pauline. "Polly was being mean to me!"

At the same time, Pauline pointed at Dawn and said, "This girl is driving me crazy!"

Mario looked at the two girls and sighed. "Dawn, why don't you go to Dark Land Forest and do what ever the heck it is you do there."

"Okay! Bye!" Dawn gleefully ran out the front door.

"Don't stay out too late!" Mario called after her. Turning back to Pauline, he said, "As for you, Bowser will be here soon. Are you ready to go?"

Pauline sighed. "Yes, I guess so. But I still don't see why I have to do this."

"Aw, come on, Pauline. It won't be so bad. Besides, I'm going with you make sure Bowser doesn't pull anything funny."

Pauline cheered up. "R-really? You're coming with us?" This was wonderful; the perfect chance for her to try and get back together with Mario.

The red-clad hero didn't seem to notice Pauline's sudden enthusiasm, however.

Ten minute of talking later, Bowser arrived. Mario and Pauline went to front door.

Bowser looked surprised to see Mario.

"What the heck? Dawn said _nothing _about you coming along, Mario!"

Mario shrugged. "I have to keep you out of trouble. My idea, not Dawn's. Anyway though, this is Pauline. Pauline, this is Bowser."

Both the Koopa and the brunette said their hellos.

_Man, what was Dawn talking about when she said Pauline was ugly? This chic's actually kinda pretty!_

"So, where are we going?" Pauline asked politely.

"Oh, uh, I know a place."

Pauline shrugged. "Alright."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mario, Bowser, and Pauline were seated at a Noodles & Company, with Mario and Pauline sitting next to each other while Bowser sat facing them.

At this time of evening it was quiet and there were only a few other people there.

The trio had already ordered their food and they were just waiting for it to be ready.

To get some conversation going, Pauline said, "So tell me; why are we doing this blind date thing again?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I have time; it always takes a while to cook the food here."

"Well, okay then. You see, it started when Dawn was doing this interview story thing…"

Bowser began to explain about the whole interview thing and the dare.

"So Dawn just kept all of you there so random people could send in questions to ask you? That sounds awful!"

Bowser shrugged. "Well, it's over now. The story got taken down so we're all free now."

"Ah, I see." Pauline turned to Mario. "So, Mario. What have _you _been up to since the time we spoke?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bowser asked, looking confused.

"Yep. I was his first girlfriend," Pauline said with a girlish giggle.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago," said Mario, who had been trying to stay out of the conversation. He was there to keep Bowser from doing anything bad; that was all.

"I've really missed you, Mario. Have you…missed me?" Pauline asked hopefully.

"Well…"

Luckily, the arrival their food saved Mario from having to answer the question.

Throughout the meal, Pauline glanced at Mario from time to time with an adoring look in her eyes.

Mario started to feel uncomfortable. Pauline was on a date with Bowser, after all; not him.

"Mario, is it true you saved the Mushroom Kingdom from an evil thing called the Dark Star?" Pauline asked.

"Yeah, a few years ago…"

"Ohh! How brave of you!"

Mario turned to Bowser, hoping he would talk with Pauline so she would stop asking him questions about his adventures. Bowser was doing something on his cell phone Mario didn't even know he had.

"Bowser, what are you…are you tweeting?!"

"Yeah; I'm checking on my kids."

Mario did a sweatdrop. "And you have to be on Twitter to do that?"

"Yup."

Mario sighed.

In reality, though, Bowser wasn't _just _checking in on his kids. He was telling them about Pauline and secretly taking pictures of her to post on Twitter.

Pauline smiled at Mario in an enticing way.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Mario asked nervously.

"There's…something I want to tell you."

"W-what is it?"

"Oh, Mario. I still love you!"

Before Mario could react, Pauline leaned forward and kissed him.

Meanwhile, a few tables away, Peach, and Daisy were having a girl's night out together.

"This is so great!" Daisy said ecstatically. "I can't remember the last time we had a girl's night out together."

Peach nodded. "Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? We have to do this more often."

"We really do." Daisy started randomly looking around the restaurant. "Hey, isn't that Mario over there?"

Peach looked up from her buttered noodles. "Huh? Where?"

"Over there, with Bowser and…what the fudge? Is that Pauline?!"

Peach frowned. "I knew Dawn set up Bowser to go on a date with Pauline because of a dare, but why is Mario with them?"

"Maybe he's there so the Toads of Toad Town don't panic because Bowser's here." Daisy suggested.

"Hmm. I don't like the way Pauline's looking at him. I think I'll go over there to visit with them."

"Chill, girl! You're overreacting!"

From their table Peach saw Pauline lean over and kiss Mario. Right on the lips.

"Oh! That's it!" Fuming, Peach stood up and marched over to the other table.

"Mama Mia!" she heard Mario cry as the kiss ended.

Ahem," the princess cleared her throat. "What is going on over here?!"

Mario turned to her. "Oh, hey Peach! What...uh, what are you doing here?"

Peach folded her arms across her chest and glared. "Me and Daisy were having a girl's night out when we saw you here with Bowser and Pauline." She turned to Pauline. "Just what did you think you were doing kissing my boyfriend?"

"Well, Peachy, this evening may have started with me and Bowser dating, but now I think it's turning into me and _Mario _dating." She gave Peach a bright smile.

Peach was shocked. Could it be true?

"Mario! Are you _cheating on me_?!"

"What?! No way! It's not like that at all! Pauline, please don't lie. You know we're not dating each other anymore."

Daisy stood behind Peach, trying to figure out who was telling the truth. For some reason Dimentio floated next to her.

Daisy turned to him. "When did you get here?"

"Only moments ago," he answered. "I sensed an interesting fight so I came over."

"You came over? Wait, so you were already here?" Daisy asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Dawn's friend Star Kohana walked over to them.

"Hey, I thought we were eating dinner. Why are you over here now?" she asked Dimentio.

"I could sense an interesting fight between Mario and Peach, so I came to watch it happen."

Star rolled her eyes. "Why is that you can be such a jerk sometimes, but I still like you?"

Dimentio chuckled and put an arm around Star. "I guess you'll have to figure out. Let's return to our meal, shall we?"

They went back to their table.

Daisy turned her attention back to Mario and Peach and found Peach still accusing Mario of cheating on her.

"Oh, come on, Peach! I'm only here to keep Bowser from getting into trouble. You know I would never cheat on you."

"You know, Mario," Pauline said, acting as if there wasn't a fight going on. "My apartment has been lonely these days. And there always an open guest room for you."

"Pauline... Please, just stop it!" Mario said turning to her. "What we used to have is over now, and you know it. So just stop trying to break me and Peach up, because me and you are never going to get back together. It's. Over."

"Mario…" Peach whispered softly. He did still love her!

Mario turned to her. "As for us, what do you say we rent a movie and go home?"

Peach nodded. "O-okay."

Holding hands, the two lovers left the restaurant.

"Aww…" Daisy wiped a tear away from her eye. "How sweet! Oh! My noodles are getting cold!" She hurried back to her table.

Sighing, Pauline turned to Bowser. "Well, I guess that was a bit awkward for you..."

"No kidding. So, uh... Wanna come back to my castle and meet my kids?"

"Eh, why not?"

They also left.

At a different table, Star giggled. "Well, I guess Bowser finally got that dare out of the way."

"Oh? What dare?" Dimentio asked.

"It's a long story."

Dimentio smiled. "I'm listening. I have all night."

Star smiled back. "Well, it goes like this…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Written for Sweetest Day, 2013.**

**For those who don't know, Sweetest Day is like Valentine's Day, only not as big. I don't even know why it's a day when we have Valentine's Day...**

**Hawkholly gave me the idea for this one, too.**

* * *

"I'm bored," Dimentio randomly said one day to Star.

"Me, too." Star sighed.

"Would you...like to do something together?"

Star thought for a minute for before saying, "Actually, I've been thinking about going to see my friend Toadette again. It's been a week since we last spoke!"

"Dimentio looked disappointed, but nodded. "Very well; you go visit your friend. But later meet me in Dark Land Forest when you're done, okay?"

Before Star could ask why, the jester teleported away.

"Whatever."

Star went to Toad Town and knocked the door to Toadette's house.

"Toadette! Are you home?" she called.

"Coming," a sweet little voice answered.

A moment later the door opened showing Toadette with a smile on her face.

"Hiya, Star! What's up?"

"Nothing, just visiting. How are you, Toadette? We haven't seen each other in a week!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been, uh, a little busy. Please, come in."

Star went inside and Toadette led her to the living room where Toad was waiting for them.

Not _a _Toad, but _the _Toad. You know; the Toad whose name is Toad. You get the point I'm sure.

"Hey, Star!" Toad said in his high pitched little voice.

"Hi, Toad! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Star asked.

Toad shook his little head. "Not at all! Me and Toadette were just talking together, that's all."

"We were thinking about taking a walk," Toadette added. "We just ate lunch and we're super full now!"

Star smiled. "I see. You two like hanging together, huh?"

"Yup." Toadette giggled. "After all, we _are _dating each other."

"You…you two are _dating_? As in, like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Toad and Toadette nodded. Star looked disturbed.

"What's wrong, Star?" Toad asked, looking worried. "Are you okay?"  
"Aren't you two…brother and sister?" Star asked slowly.

"Of course we aren't!" Toadette said. "Why would we be dating then?"

Star shook her head. "No, you two are bro and sis, trust me. It even says so in the guide for Mario Kart Wii. That is just…wow."

Toad and Toadette stared at each other in shock.

"Oh my gosh! And what we did last night…"

Now Star looked horrified. "Oh dear Grambi…you didn't…"

Toad knew what she was thinking. "Oh Grambi no! We just…kissed a little. I can't believe Nintendo never told us we're brother and sister!"

"_I_ can't believe we dated for a whole week when we're related!" Toadette cried.

Star decided it would be best to leave for now and let the two siblings work out their "problems" together.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here!" Star called out. She had gone to Dark Land Forest like Dimentio asked her to, but she couldn't find him. "Grambi dang it, where are you, Dimentio?!"

"Oh hush now," the jester said, appearing out of nowhere. "There's no need to yell."

Star sighed. "I've been looking for you for ten minutes now! What are we doing here, though?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Come; let's a walk a little."

Curious, Star followed Dimentio, wondering what was going to happen.

"I love autumn," she said a content sigh. "The colors of the leaves, the cold freshness in the air that says winter's on its way…"

"Hmm…" Dimentio nodded to show he was listening, but said nothing else.

Star stopped and turned to him. "Come on; tell me why we're here already."

Without a word, Dimentio turned to face her with a smile on his mask.

Not an eerie smile, either; a friendly one. Star couldn't help but smile back.

Before she realized what was happening, Dimentio leaned forward and kissed her.

"Happy Sweetest Day, Star," he whispered before teleporting away.

The girl just stood there, shocked.

"Whoa…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyler belongs to The New Name of DIMFWLOL, who gave me the idea for this one-shot.**

* * *

Dawn, Mimi, and Daisy were standing on Dawn's balcony at Peach's castle.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked. "You _know _I don't like you coming into my room, and you kind of have to do that to get out here."

"Well, the door wasn't locked. And I'm bored."

"Great. Go do something then. Bye!" Dawn started to push Daisy back into her room and out the door.

"Stop it, Dawn! I just came to ask if you want to go to Coconut Mall with me!"

"I'll pass," Dawn said. At the same time Mimi said, "Ohhh! Sounds like fun! I've never been to Coconut Mall."

Daisy smiled. "Sorry, Dawn. Looks like I'm kidnapping your friend. Wanna come now?"

"Fine! But I am _not _doing any clothes shopping, got it?"

Mimi shook her head. "You really should work on your fashion skills, Dawn. I mean, you're already beautiful, but with the right clothes you would look stunning!"

Dawn blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks, Mimi, but fashion just isn't my thing."

"Come on, you two!" Daisy said. "Let's go already!"

"We're coming!" Mimi laughed. To Dawn she said, "I know you and Daisy don't get along, but the three of us will have fun this afternoon. You'll see."

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Dawn sighed loudly for the fifth time since she and Mimi had sat down on a bench outside of a clothes store.

"You know, she's been in that store for about an hour now," Dawn said. "Is this _really _what clothes shopping is like?"

Mimi shrugged. "Not for me. If I had known she would take this long I wouldn't have let her stop here. Sorry, Dawn."

"It's fine."

Just then Dawn noticed a brown haired boy she had never seen before walking around.

He looked like he was looking for someone or something.

"Hey! You need some help?" Dawn called out to him.

He turned to her then walked over to the bench.

"Need some help?" Dawn asked again. The boy had blue, intelligent looking eyes, and looked to be around Dawn's age.  
"I heard Princess Daisy is here," he said. "Is it true? Is she here?!"

"Whoa! Calm down…what's your name?"

"Kyler," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Kyler. I'm Dawn. Anyway, yeah, it's true. She in that store right behind you."

Kyler turned around and made a face. The store, which was called Coco Fashion, was popular among girls.

Boys...not so much.

"Eww… I'm not going in _there_!"

"Why are you looking for Daisy?" Mimi asked.

"'Cause, there's a bunch of Daisy fanboys out there—"He pointed to the nearest next—"who want the chance to swarm her. It's my job to lure her out there."

Dawn grinned. "That's sound like fun. I would love to see Daisy get attack by fanboys! Mimi, promise you won't tell her!"

Mimi giggled. "Okay, okay. I guess we'll help 'lure' her out then."

"Cool! Thanks, you guys!" Kyler said. "She probably wouldn't trust a stranger, anyway."

"Does anyone have a video camera?" Dawn asked, looking excited.

"No, but I know someone with a camera phone." Mimi pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a number. "Hey, you've _got _to come to Coconut Mall! …I don't care if you're busy; something really funny is gonna happen!"

Mimi's eyes widened in a look of shock, making Dawn wonder what the person on the other end of the line had said.

"Did you just say you were about to _kiss _Mr. L?! …huh? Oh, you were about _kill _Mr. L." Mimi looked and sound relieved. "Okay then. Thank Grambi I misheard you! What did he do that you have to kill him for? …Dimentio...that's not a good reason to kill him… Whatever. Getting back on topic; Princess Daisy is going to be attacked by a bunch of fanboys in a few minutes." Mimi listened to what Dimentio said then laughed. "I know, right? It'll be pretty funny. So get your butt down here and bring your camera phone! Okay? Yeah, bye."

Mimi hung up and Dawn shook her head. "I don't even want to know what that was about."

Daisy walked out of Coco Fashion with a bag full of new clothes.

"Sorry it took so long. There's all sorts of cute things in there!" Noticing Kyler, she asked, "Oh, who's this?"

Dawn smiled. "This is Kyler. Kyler, this is Princess Daisy."

"HI DAISY!" Kyler said, a little louder than he really needed to.

Daisy looked startled. "Um, hello…"

"Kyler was just telling us there's a few fanboys outside of the mall just dying to meet you, Daisy," Mimi said, smiling sweetly.

"R-really?" Daisy looked pleased. "Fans for _me_? Let's go see them!"

The flower princess failed to notice Dawn grinning evilly.

_Perfect._

"This way, girls!" Kyler said running ahead to the exit.

Daisy looked shocked when the four of them went out the automatic doors of Coconut Mall.

Standing the parking lot, were hundreds of fanboys who turned to her the moment she exited the mall.

"DAISY!" they all cried at the same time.

Dawn, Mimi, and Kyler stepped aside as all the fanboys came charging forward.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GRAMBI!" Daisy screamed as she was glomped by at least five boys at the same time.

Dawn and Mimi burst out laughing. Kyler just stood there, looking pleased.

Floating above all the chaos, Dimentio was recording the whole thing on his phone.

"Well, Mimi was right; this _is _funny! This is going on the intetnet."

Trapped in an orange see-through box, Mr. L folded his arms and looked upset.

"Oh, come on! Let me outta here! I said I was sorry!"

"I'm not finished with you, L."

Mr. L sighed and shook his head. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. You know I didn't mean to scare you and make you drop your sandwich. You could have just made a new one."

Dimentio made a growling noise. "But we were out of peanut butter!"

"Then why in the Underwhere didn't you just make a different kind of sandwich?!" Mr. L asked, clearly getting exasperated.

The jester turned to him and gave him an evil death glare that would made even Jaydes flinch.

Mr. L gulped. "So, uh…c-could you let out of this box now?" he asked in a quite voice.

"You want out of the box?" Dimentio asked coolly. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and made the box disappear.

"That wasn't I meant!" Mr. L screamed as he fell towards the ground.

Fortunately for him, the hundreds of fanboys broke his fall.

_Un_fortunately for him, the fanboys didn't care about him, so eventually he fell to the ground anyway then was trampled by fanboys who didn't give a crap about him being there.

"Oh, yes. This is _definitely_ going on the internet," Dimentio said with an evil chuckled.

* * *

"Think we should save Daisy now?" Dawn asked Mimi a while later.

"Well…I guess so. It _has _been four hours now since they started attacking Daisy."

"Okay everyone, time to go!" Kyler yelled.

The fanboys didn't listen. It wasn't everyday they got a chance like this to glomp Daisy!

"Hey! Daisy needs a break so she'll be ready for next time," Dawn added.

This time the boys stopped what they were doing and listened. It was true; if they wanted to see the flower princess out and about again, she would have to get a chance to rest a little.

So, grudgingly, the fanboys all went to their homes.

Daisy glared at Dawn and Kyler, but said nothing.

"Well, I better go now. Bye, Daisy! Hope you didn't get hurt too badly!" Kyler ran away before Daisy could try to hurt him.

"He was pretty fun," Dawn commented. "I wonder if I'll ever meet him again… Oh, hey, Mr. L! When did you get here?"

Mimi hurried over to help him stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go home now."

"I should go, too. Oh. And by the way, Daisy; you getting attacked by those fanboys will probably find its way to the internet." Dawn ran away laughing.

Daisy looked horrified. "Oh, freaking shrooms!" she cried. "Now the all of the worlds will see me being assaulted by fanboys! My life is ruined!"

The next day, the video Princess Daisy Get Attacked By Fanboys For Fifteen Minutes was brought to life.

In less then a week it had over nine thousand views.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to The Chortling Mermaid for your input when I asked for your opinion while I was writing this one-shot.**

* * *

Dawn and Mimi were in Mimi's room at Castle Bleck lying on the floor.

Dawn sighed.

Mimi sighed.

They were both bored.

"What should we do?" Mimi asked.

Dawn thought for a while. "Hmm… We could watch music videos for sad songs and cry our eyes out."

"…"

"What?"

"Um…" Mimi looked a little…puzzled. "Why would we do that?"

Dawn shrugged. "I dunno; because it feels good to cry once in a while?

"Okay then…"

"It's true!" Dawn insisted. "Just last week I watched the music video for Concrete Angel and let me tell ya, I cried pretty hard!" Dawn paused a moment before saying, "It's felt good."

Mimi tilted her head slightly. "I've never heard of that song…"

"What?!" The young fangirl looked shocked. "You've never heard of Concrete Angel by Martina McBride? It's such an amazing song."

"What's it about?"

"It's so sad… Here, let me show you." Dawn pulled her laptop out of Hammer Space and turned it on.

"Wait, I have an idea! If it's as sad as you say it is, let's show it to Mr. L and see if we can make him cry, too!"

Dawn laughed softly. "That's would be interesting. Okay, let's try it."

The two girls went down the hall to Mr. L's room and found him sitting at his desk, writing something in a notebook.

"Hi, L!" Mimi said loudly, causing the man to jump.

He closed the notebook then turned around to glare at Mimi.

"What? I'm busy working on something."

Mimi smiled. "We want to show you something quick. Right, Dawn?"

"Yep. There's a song we want you to listen to."

Mr. L sighed and cleared a space on his desk for Dawn's laptop. "Fine, but if it's a Rickroll, I reserve the right to hit both of you."

"It's not a Rickroll," Dawn promised. She put the video in full screen and hit play.

The video started with a young girl leaving her home.

Mr. L didn't find it that interesting, but watched anyway.

The video continued and showed the girl walking to school. The song being sung was rather beautiful.

The scene changed to a classroom with a teacher walking down a row between the seats.

When she got to the girl's seat, she stopped and looked down.

The camera also looked down, showing dark bruises on the girl's right arm. It looked as if someone had been grabbing her arm too tightly.

Mimi gasped quietly.

Mr. L, without looking away from the computer screen, asked, "Dawn…what is this song about…?"

"…child abuse." He didn't have to look at her to know she had tears in her eyes and probably on her face, too.

Sometimes, it didn't take much to get her going.

The video went on.

The three watched the rest of it in silence, except for the sounds of Dawn trying not to cry.

By the time the song was over, Mimi had started crying and Dawn had to wipe her eyes so she could see clearly.

Mr. L just sat there, unable to say anything. He felt tears form in his eyes, then fall onto his mask.

Dawn cleared her throat and said, "I have to go." She put her laptop back into Hammer Space and stood up.

Mimi wiped her face with tissue and stood up as well.

"I'll help you get out quickly before anyone asks why you're crying."

The brown haired girl smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Mimi."

The started for the door; but before they could leave, Mr. L finally found his voice and asked, "Why did you make me watch that?"

Dawn turned to face him. "Because, we wanted to see if it would make you cry."

With that, they went downstairs.

The Green Thunder listened to them walk away. The parts of his mask that were right under his eyes were becoming damp with tears.

He looked down at his lap and whispered, "Good Grambi… I never realized there are people out there who would hurt _children _for no reason…"

He folded his arms on his desk then rested his forehead on his arms and continued to cry.

It was so sad to think about; everyday, children out there were being hurt by their own parents.

And sometime...no one did anything to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Written for New Years Eve/New Years Day 2012/2013**

* * *

Dawn sat quietly at a table, watching other people dancing, and talking and laughing with their friends.

It was clear: Princess Peach's New Years Eve party was a big hit.

She smiled at Star when she sat down next to her.

"Hey, here you are!" Star said. "Man, there are a lot of people here, huh?"

"Of course. When Princess Peach throws a party, there's always a ton of people showing up. Um, what time is it, Star?"

Star checked her watch. "About ten minutes to midnight, why?"

"Shoot!" Dawn stood up. "I have to go."

"Wait, where you going?" Then Star's face lit up. "Ohhh! I get it. Are you gonna do the thing I told to do?"

Dawn blushed slightly and smiled shyly. "Yes, I'm going to do it."

"Go get him, girl!" Star laughed. "Oh, and in case you didn't know, Rosalina's here. You should say hello to her before you go."

"Rosalina's here?! Oh man, I wish I knew that before." Dawn sighed. "I never get to her that often…"

"Aww, it's okay. That's why I told you."

After biding her friend good bye and a happy new year, Dawn went in search of Rosalina.

She found her at the main door, ready to leave.

"Rosalina!" She yelled.

Rosalina smiled. "Dawn! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Same here! You leaving already?"

Rosalina nodded. "I want to be with the Lumas when 2013 comes, but I thought it'd be nice to visit with Peach, Mario, Luigi, and all their friends."

"Ah. Well, I was about leave, too. I, uh, want to be someone when midnight comes."

"Oh? A boyfriend?" Rosalina teased.

Dawn blushed deeply. "Not yet."

"Ha ha, I see. Well, good luck then."

"Tee hee, thanks."

The two said good bye and Dawn went to Dark Land Forest.

* * *

Light, fluffy snow fell, making Dawn smile as a few flakes hit her nose. The snow in the moon's light looked so pretty.

When she got to the clearing in the forest, she checked her watch and saw there were only two minutes left in the year.

She only had two minutes to prepare herself for what she going to do…

She sighed as she leaned against a tree. She wasn't feel prepared for what she was about to do, but she didn't want to back down now.

"You okay?"

Dawn yelped in surprise but quickly relaxed when she saw who had spoken.

"Did I scare you?" Midbus asked, looking amused.

"N-no, of course not" Dawn lied.

"Oh really?"

"Fine! You might have startled me a little…"

"I thought so."

The two sat down together under a tree.

It seemed every day they became more and more comfortable with each other. Their friendship was something nobody else understood, but nevertheless, it was special.

Dawn glanced at her watch again. "Hey, it's midnight. It's officially 2013."

"I guess we survived 2012 then, huh?"

"Yup. The worlds didn't go boom," Dawn giggled. She quickly stopped and stood up.

Midbus could sense she was starting to feel uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, um...do you know what some people do at midnight on New Years Eve?"

"No, what?"

It was time. "They do this."

Dawn moved in closer and gently kissed her friend on top of his nose.

"I…I love you," she whispered nervously.

For the next few moments, all was quiet expect for the fireworks in Toad Town and their breathing.

Dawn held her breath. Was she trying to push things along too quickly?

Midbus was _clearly _startled. Finally, he whispered back, "Dawn…I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Plus there was a pleasant breeze.

Yes, it was a perfect day for Mario Kart racing.

It was the final race of the Leaf Cup, and the final lap, too.

_Man, this is so easy! _Daisy thought to herself as she sailed along on her bike._ Later, Peach! Oooh, you gotta watch out for that Chain Chomp, Toad! Heh heh, Mario Circuit is pretty simple._ _Oh! The finish line is comin' up. Just jump over this hill and…_

Daisy gave a victory cry as she sailed past the finish line.

She slowed a bit to high-five Toadette as she claimed second place.

"That's was some great stuff you showed out there, Daisy. Congrats on winning!"

Daisy giggled and said, "Aww, thanks, Toadette! You weren't so bad, yourself!"

The other racers crossed the finished line and everyone headed out to the award ceremony.

Standing in the first place spot, Daisy gave a huge grin as she proudly held her trophy up high.

Toadette and Mario—who had snagged third place—stood next to her with trophies of their own.

"Nice job, Daisy," Dawn said, walking up to the flower princess as the others started walking away. "You looked like you were really having fun."

"Thanks, Dawn. I was having a blast! You should join in a race once in a while."

"Yeah, I'll think about."

The two girls walked along together, enjoying the friendliness that was between them for the time being.

"It's lots of fun," the flower princess continued. "You go really fast. And when you do tricks in midair, it feels like flying! Actually, even when you're on the ground it's like flying 'cause of how fast you go."

Dawn smiled. "I know what that's like. It makes you feel more alive then ever, right?"

"Yeah." Daisy turned to look at the younger girl. "But, how do you know? Have you done practice runs before?"

"Nope."

"Then how…"

Dawn laughed. "If you're free tomorrow, maybe I can show you."

"Hmm…I should be free."

"Awesome. I'll call you around ten, okay?"

"That's fine."

They said their good byes and parted ways.

The following day, Daisy met up with Dawn outside of Peach's castle.

Her friend Star was there, too.

"Hey, Daisy," Dawn greeted. "You know my friend, Star, right?"

"Yeah, I believe we've met a few times. How's it going, Star?"

"Hey." Star gave a little wave. "I heard you won the Leaf Cup yesterday. Pretty sweet."

"Thanks. So, what are we doing here?"

Dawn smiled. "Star's going to show you what it's like to _really _fly. Ready, Star?"

"Yup."

Star jumped into the air and started to suddenly glow.

Daisy looked confused. "What the…?"

When the light disappeared, Daisy saw where Star was once standing, there was now a Latias.

"Holy crap!"

Both Dawn and the Latias laughed.

"Relax, Dasiy," the Pokemon said, "It's just me. Only in a different form. Now both of you hop on!"

"…"

"Hey, you asked how I know about flying and feeling alive," Dawn reminded her as she gently climbed on to Star's back near her shoulders. "This is how. Let's go."

Shaking off her fear, Daisy climbed up behind her.

"Hang on tight," Star warned them as she slowly floated into the air. "Get ready, 'cause here we go!"

And just like that, they were off!

The feeling was amazing; even better than speeding along in a kart or on a bike.

Daisy watched the ground below them as they past by many people and places.

_This is so cool_, she thought. _We really are flying._

They flew around Toad Town and a few other places that were near by before going back to Peach's castle and landing.

"So, what do you think?" Dawn asked with an amused smile. "Was it better then Mario Karting?"

Daisy grinned and nodded. "_Much _better. That was so incredible! I didn't know you could do that, Star!"

Star turned back to her human form then shrugged.

"I don't really go around and say to people, 'Oh, yeah. By the way, I can turn into a Pokemon, so yeah'".

"I can understand that. Well, that was so much fun. Thanks taking me out flying with you guys."

"No problem," Star said, giving Daisy a thumbs up.

"I should go; the Thunder Cup is next week, and I gotta be ready for it."

"Okay, see ya later!"

"Bye!"

Dawn and Star waved and Daisy started for her home.

"Now, how about payment for my services? Star asked Dawn with a wink.

"Ha ha. I'll treat you to lunch at the café in Toad Town, all right?"

"Yeah, sounds good; I'm starving. Carrying you two around is hard work!"

Laughing, the two friends walked towards Toad Town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Written as a welcome to spring in 2013.**

* * *

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were sitting at the dining room table in Peach's castle eating fruit salad for breakfast.

"This is very good fruit, Daisy commented.

Peach nodded in agreement. "Spring fruit is good, but most fruits are better in the summer, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah. You have a good point."

They both looked up as Dawn hurried down stairs and through the dining room. She was about to head out the door when Daisy called after her, "Hey! Where are you going in such a rush?"

Dawn stopped long enough to answer, "The snow is finally melting, so the Piranha Plants will be coming out of their pipes and growing out of the ground again. I want to see them and take pictures!"

With that, she ran out the door, camera in hand.

"…"

Seeing the shocked look on Daisy's face, Peach giggled and said, "Don't worry about her. The Piranha Plants won't hurt her; some of them actually seem to like her."

"You're sure she'll be fine?"

"Of course; I wouldn't let her go if I thought she'd get hurt."

* * *

Standing on a rock, Dawn had stuck her head into a pipe, looking signs of Piranha Plant living in the pipe.

"Hello?" She called gently. "Spring is here; you can finally come back out."

Seeing movement, she lifted her head up then out come a Piranha Plant, eager to have its head out in the open once again.

"Hi there," Dawn greeted it cheerfully while petting the top of its head. "Welcome back. Hope you had a nice rest down there."

Instead of trying to bite her hand, or even eat her, the Piranha Plant allowed for her to touch it. It was familiar with her, and knew she wasn't a threat.

"I have to check on everyone else now. See ya later, little guy!"

The plant growled, making Dawn laugh,

"Okay, okay. So you're not so little anymore. I'll see you later."

Dawn continued walking around, knowing she had a lot more pipes to check, and some areas where Piranha Plants grew out of the ground rather than pipes.

It would most likely take her all day, but she didn't mind.

The happiness she got from knowing that those plant, which were considered dangerous to most people, trusted her, would give her energy for the whole day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Written for Easter 2013.  
**

* * *

"And here's Toad Town Park," Star said, pointing at the park.

The young girl next to her looked around, her light brown eyes shining with happiness.

"Wow, what a nice park," she said with a smile. "I just know I'm going to enjoy living in the Mushroom Kingdom! Thank you so much for showing me around today, Star."

Star shrugged. "No problem. Dawn would have done it, but she's busy today, so...yeah. Uh, May? How old did you say you were…?"

May looked up. "Ten, why?"

"Right… Well, I'll just leave you to get used to your new home and make some friends. Bye!"

"Bye!" May started walking through the park.

_Make some friends, huh? _She thought to herself. _Okay! How hard could that be? The people here are so friendly._

After walking for a while she came across a young female Toad sitting by herself on a bench.

"Hello!" She said. "Can I sit here?"

The child turned to her and nodded. "Sure."

May sat down then asked, "What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

"My mom took my little brother and sister here for the Toad Town Egg Hunt and didn't want me to stay home alone," the Toad answered.

"Egg hunt?"

"It's Easter Sunday, you know."

May laughed. "Oh! I just moved here, and in all the excitement, I forgot what day it is! But, why aren't you joining the egg hunt, too?"

The girl looked down. "'Cause I'm blind…"

May covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"It's okay."

They were quiet for a while before May asked, "What's your name? I'm May."

"Kelly."

"Okay then, Kelly. Let's join the egg hunt together! I'll be your eyes for a little while, okay? Then you don't have to be left out."

Kelly thought about that then smiled and said," Yeah. Let's do it!"

After asking Kelly's mother if it would be okay, May led her new friend to where some Toads were giving out baskets to hold eggs in.

"Thank you for doing this," Kelly said. "Because you didn't have to offer."

May smiled. "It's alright; I _want _to do this for you."

The two girls went off together in search of eggs.

_Just as I thought, _May thought, _making friends in a new place isn't that hard at all._


	11. Chapter 11

**I was just in the mood to write something that made no sense when this happen. Ha, ha!  
**

* * *

One day Dawn felt like being more random than usual, so she called Star and May to be random with her at Peach's Castle. While she waited for them to get there, she went to the kitchen and found Luigi taking gummy vitamins. But they were gummies for adults.

Don't judge him.

"…" She sat down, then broke the Fourth Wall by saying to the readers, "This is Luigi. And he's taking his meds because they taste good."

"Actually, they're vitamins," Luigi pointed out. "And this isn't a TV ad."

"Sorry. I just felt like being random."

"I thought you were _always _random."

"More random than usual," Dawn said.

"Oh, okay." Then Luigi left the room.

"Aww… How can I be random when there's nobody to be random with?"

"Hello yello!"

"Go away, Starlow. I don't want to be random with you."

"Fine!" Starlow started to leave, but Dawn changed her mind.

"Actually, you can stay. Having you around is better then being lonely."

"Thanks…?"

"No problem. Soon May and Star will be and we can all be super random together!"

"In that case, I'm leaving," Starlow said, looking annoyed.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

The Star Sprite answered, "I don't like Star. She's rude. And annoying."

"Well, so are you!"

"How dare you?!"

The girl and the Star Sprite continued fighting until a voice spoke up and said, "Oh. Hello, Starlow!"

The two girls turned to where the voice had come from and saw Prince Dreambert floating there.

""Oh! H-hi," Starlow said, blushing slightly and hoping he hadn't overheard her silly fight with Dawn. "Wh-what are you doing in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I came to see what it was like here," the Pi'illo prince said with a shrug. "It's very different from Pi'illo Island, but it's nice here."

"Hi!" Dawn said randomly.

"Who is that?"

"Oh, that's just Dawn," Starlow explained in a bored tone.

"I'll "just Dawn" you…" the human muttered angrily. Not wanting to get upset in front of a guest, she said calmly, "Since you've never been here before you should go on a tour of the castle."

"Great idea," Starlow said. "I can show you around."

"You sure you can handle it?" Dawn asked, doing the closest thing to an awesome face that she could.

Starlow unknowingly fell for Dawn's trap. "Of course! Why do you ask?"

Still doing her awesome face, Dawn replied, "I don't know…from what I heard you got _pretty _lost when you first came to the Mushroom Kingdom. In fact, I heard you were _so _late, everyone almost thought you weren't coming to that meeting!"

Starlow's left eye twitched. "Let's not get into that!" She became more upset when she noticed Dreambert looked amused at the thought of her being lost in the castle.

Dawn, feeling pleased she had gotten her revenge, winked at the Star Sprite and grinned.

Her grin was returned with a glare.

Not wanting another fight to break out, Dreambert quickly wiped the amusement off his face and said gently, "I'm sure that was a long time ago. You don't get lost in the castle now, do you?"

Stralow managed to smile at him. "Yeah, that's true. I _don't _get lost here anymore!"

Suddenly, without warning, Dreambert was tackled to the ground by another Pi'illo, causing him to scream in surprise.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" the other Pi'illo cried out with glee.

Oh, dear…" Starlow frowned. "You never said _he _was here, too."

"Why do I never have a camera when I need one?!" Dawn wondered, going into fangirl mode.

"Why would a camera be needed here…?" Starlow asked her.

"Because I ship them!"

"…"

Struggling to get up, Dreambert cried out, "Get off of me, Bedsmith!"

At that moment, Star and May walked into the room.

"Whoa! What's happening in here?" Star asked. Seeing the two Pi'ilos on the floor, she did a sweatdrop. "What did we walk in on?

"Oh, for the love of..." Looking annoyed again, Starlow floated over to Bedsmith and tried to push him off of Dreambert. But because she was so small and weak, it didn't work very well. "It's times like these I wished I had hands..."

"Who the French toast are those two?" Star asked Dawn, knowing very well she would be yelled at if she had swore.

"I like French toast," May said cutely, not understanding why Star had brought food into the conversation.

Dawn gave her a weird look before answering Star. "They're Pi'illos from Pi'illo Island. The one in red is Prince Dreambert, and the one, er...fanboying over him is Bedsmith."

"...I'm done asking questions."

For seemingly no reason at all, May suddenly picked up Bedsmith and giggled. "He's so cute!"

"Her first fangirl moment!" Dawn gasped while Star took a picture. "...oh, sure. _You _have a camera with you..."

"Quick! Let us flee!" Dreambert cried. Then he and Starlow floated away.

"Aww...he got away..." Bedsmith sighed.

"That was weird," Star commented. "And I forgot why me and May are here."

"So us three girl can be random together," May reminded her.

"Oh, right. I'm not quite sure how to be random, though. 'Cause that's Dawn's thing."

"It's easy being random!" Dawn assured her. "Just do or say something that has _nothing_ to do with what's happening around you!"

"BEDSMITH! CAN'T! BREATH!"

"See? _He _knows how to be random."

I'm not sure he was being random..." Star looked worried. "May, I think you're killing him."

"Oh! Oppsie!" May loosened her hug, giving the Pi'illo a little more breathing room.

The yellow and orange Pi'illo took a deep breathe then let it out before saying, "That's much better!"

From another room Luigi was heard sneezing.

"Okay, _that _was random," Star said.

To some people, all the events of that morning might seem really odd, but for Dawn, it was just the start of another day.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dawn, just a minute, please!"

Surprised, Dawn Starlight turned around and saw the principal of her school walking towards her.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Woodling. I was just getting ready for my last class. How can I help you?"

"I wondered if I might speak to you in my office for a moment."

"Oh, okay."

Dawn followed Mrs. Woodling to her office nervously. She wondered if she was in some sort of trouble. Being the kind of girl who never had to be sent to the office because of her behavior, suddenly being asked to go now was worrying.

As soon as they entered the room and they were seated, Dawn asked timidly, "Did I do something wrong?"

The principal smiled kindly. "No, you aren't in trouble. I received a call from the fifth grade teacher in the Toad Town elementary school. You remember Mrs. Berg, don't you, Dawn?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, I do. Is she _still _putting up with wild ten-year olds four year later?"

Mrs. Woodling chuckled. "Indeed she is. Getting back to the matter at hand, she informed me of some bullying going on in her class, and wondered if you wouldn't mind talking at a quick assembly tomorrow morning about bullying and how it's wrong."

"Um, I guess I could… But why does she want me to do it?" How could Mrs. Berg have forgotten how Dawn froze up when asked to give a report in front of the whole class? Never mind that now she would be talking to children younger than herself, she still didn't feel quite that comfortable with this idea.

"She remembered how you used to be bullied in the fifth grade and thought you would be a good person to ask," Mrs. Woodling explained.

"I understand. You can let her know I'll do it."

"Wonderful! I'll let her know right away. The assembly starts at nine, so be there at around eight-fifty. Your teachers will be notified."

"Okay." Dawn stood up to leave.

The principal smiled at her. "Good luck, Dawn."

"Thanks, Mrs. Woodling."

* * *

The next morning at a minute to nine, Dawn paced back and forth nervously on the stage in the room where the assembly was to take place.

Because it was on such short notice, she didn't have time to plan much of a speech. But it was fine, Mrs. Berg assured her; she only had to speak for ten minutes tops.

The doors opened and Mrs. Berg's class trooped in.

As the they sat down, Dawn heard them whispering to each other, no doubt wondering who this girl was, and what made her special enough to be considered a "special visitor".

Mrs. Berg walked up onto the stage and addressed her class. "Children, this is Dawn Starlight. She was a student in my class once, and I've asked her to come and talk to you all about a very serious subject. Dawn."

"Thank you, Mrs. Berg." Dawn overlooked the class, smiled, and, trying not to sound nervous, began talking.

"I've heard there have been some problems with bullying in your class. Being a victim bullying once myself, I thought I would help put a stop to it.

"There are many different reasons that bullying starts. Maybe someone wants to look big in front of their friends, so they start acting tough and picking on other kids. Or maybe someone's a little quieter than everyone else; maybe they act a little different. But it doesn't matter what the reason is. Bullying is wrong, and it hurts others."

One little female Toad raised her hand.

Dawn called on her. "Yes? You have a question?"

"Um…what should you do if see someone getting bullied?" she asked shyly.

"I'm glad you asked. The best thing to do would be to get a teacher, or if you're not in school some other adult. Because bullying isn't limited to school. It could happen anywhere."

"What if _you're _the one gettin' picked on?" a boy in the back row called out.

"Jimmy," Mrs. Berg frowned slightly. "Remember to raise your hand next time, please."

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"If you're being bullied," Dawn said, "you should try and stand up for yourself. In fact, you should also try standing up for your friends if you see them getting pushed around. Even if it's not someone you know, speak up."

"You said you were bullied yourself once," Mrs. Berg said. "Would you mind telling the class about that?"

"Sure. I was the new girl in town, and being one of the few humans here, a lot of the Toads my age and older picked on me a lot. I tried not paying attention to them, but they took it as a sign they I didn't care if they teased me. Pretty soon even Toads younger than me joined in on the teasing."

"What did you do?" someone asked, being sure to raise their hand.

Dawn frowned a bit at the memory. "Nothing. I was a quiet, shy young girl, and didn't think anything I said would do stop them. Finally one day when some sixth grade boys were mugging me for my lunch money, one girl, another sixth grader even, told them to cut it out. When the boys laughed at her she punched them in the face."

At that point the children started laughing a bit. A few cheered for the girl who stood up for Dawn.

"We all got sent to the office. When the principal heard the whole story, the boys had to stay after school, but the girl got away with a firm warning about fighting on school grounds. Later when I asked her why she had helped me, she said bullying was stupid, and if I was too scared to stand up and fight for myself, someone had to. After that no one's ever _dared _to bother me."

The smile returned to Dawn's face.

"That girl's name is Star Kohana. She's been my best friend ever since that day four years ago when she saved me from being bullied."

Mrs. Berg pointed at her watch to signal it was about time for Dawn to finish up.

Hit with sudden inspiration because of a song that had been running through her head lately, Dawn said, "Before I say good-bye to you all, I'd like to sing a song that I think would be appropriate."

Dawn looked at the faces of the Toad children, then before she could chicken out, she closed her eyes and sang Brave by Sara Bareilles with all her heart.

She had to close her eyes so she didn't accidently use her special singing powers to put anyone to sleep.

When she finished the song, the room was dead quiet for a few moments.

A young girl broke the silence by clapping. Soon all the children and Mrs. Berg were clapping.

Dawn blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. I hope you'll all remember that song if you get bullied by anyone."

* * *

Later that afternoon, a young Toad named Toadanna was getting a drink of water at a water fountain, thinking.

She had been the one who started clapping at the assembly that morning. While everyone around her had most likely been clapping because Dawn had sung really well, she started clapping because the song was so beautiful. It made her feel strong every time she played it in her head.

"Hey, look! It's the math wiz!"

Suddenly Toadanna found herself being pushed aside. She hit her head on the water spout and her face got covered with water.

"Math must be the only thing she's good at," a second voice said. "She can't even get a drink without making a mess!"

"It's a wonder she could figure out how to turn the fountain on."

Toadanna didn't have to turn around to know that June and her friends Mary and Sonya were the ones behind her.

"Hey, guys," she said quietly, trying to wipe some of the water off of herself.

"Got any big plans for the weekend?" Mary asked. "I hear there's some sort of math-a-thon in Mushroom City. I bet you would have a _ball _there."

"Of course she would," June jumped in. "She does math all the time for fun. You girls believe that? _For FUN_!"

The girls laughed cruelly.

Toadanna blushed a bit. It was true; she _did _enjoy doing math problems as a fun way to relax sometimes.

"Aww, what's wrong, Anna?" June cooed. "Are we hurting your feelings?"

"Hey, don't call her Anna," Mary said. "Only her friends call her that!"

"How do you know?" Sonya wondered. "She doesn't _have _any friends!"

They laughed again, only louder.

Toadanna felt tears come her eyes. Then she remembered the song.

"_I want to see you be brave". That's what the song said. I…I have to be brave and stand up to these girls!"_

Her sadness and hurt now replaced by anger, Toadanna shouted, "Why don't you just leave me alone? I never did anything to you three!"

June put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Well! Looks like _someone _needs to learn some manners, huh, girls?"

Mary and Sonya both giggled in agreement.

"Just stop it! I've had enough of your bullying!"

"What's going on over here?"

The four girls looked up and saw the principal headed their way. He didn't look happy.

June looked at the floor. "Nothing. We were just leaving."

The three bullies quickly walked away, leaving Toadanna alone with the principal.

His serious frown softened. "Are you alright, Toadanna?"

"I'm okay."

"If those girls bother you again you come let me know and I'll talk with them, alright?"

The young Toad smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Atta girl." The principal gave her a pat on the head before going back to his office.

She was a bright young girl. She would be fine.

* * *

**And...that's it.  
**

**There were three one-shots I deleted. If any of them happened to be on of your favorites, I'm sorry. Two of them are still on another web site, though; so you can PM me and link you to them. But the one were Mr. L and Dimentio take a walk and Dimentio gets into an eating contest with a Yoshi is gone forever.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for giving up on writing one hundred one-shots, but I just can't now.**

**~Dawn**


End file.
